A Blast From The Past
by Goalieman133
Summary: An updated version of my original, fewer chapter parts, i.e., 11 chapters total, but still broken up into chapters inside the story. Changed a name of an OC because it did not have a Star Wars-esque feel and the new name would fit better for a sequel
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Summary: This is about an ally and a friend from the Lyoko Gang's past. It has been 1 year since the Gang encountered this person. Star Wars Code Lyoko CArkersonover, with a very breif CArkersonover with Star Trek The Next Generation. It will be lengthy.

Parings: YxR (the guy from their past), JxA, YxU

Perspective: 3rd person and New Guy's

Disclaimer: Everyone else has one of these, so, I don't own CL, I'm not Geroge Lucas, so I don't own Star Wars, and I don't own Star Trek.

Side Note: Read and review, feel free to leave flames, because regardless of what you say I'm finishing this. But you're entitled to your opinion, so feel free to express them.

Terms: New Republic-the leaders of the Rebel Alliance formed this after the defeat of the Empire on Endor. _NRSS_-New Republic Star Ship.

People/Ships/Ect.: _**NRSS Freedom Fighter**_-New Republic Star Cruiser, has the best aspects of an Imperial Star Destroyer, a Mon Calimari Crusier, and a Medical Frigate, custom made by the best engineers in the galaxy. **General**-the guy from the Lyoko Gang's past. _**USS Enterprise**_-a Federation Star Ship, piloted by Capt. Picard. **Capt. Picard-**the captian of the _USS Enterprise_. **Data**-officer aboard the_ USS Enterprise_. **Worf**-officer aboard _USS Enterprise_. **Williams**-officer aboard _NRSS Freedom Fighter_. **Grand-Admiral Thrawn**-an Imperial Remnat Officer, one of the top Imperial officers, very deadly, owns a Super Star Destroyer, hates the New Republic

Prolouge

"Data bank entry 1303339. I've just returned from my mission on Krant. We've entered into Star System 112244, more commonly known as the Earth System. It's been a long and hard war. The war still going on, but the New Republic has granted the _NRSS Freedom Force_ time off. And I, as her commanding officer, comander, what have you, have decided to return to my home planet, Earth. It's been awhile. General out."

Ah, suspense, the spice of life. Chapter 1 will have the Star Trek Star Wars cArkersonover. And you'll find out who the General is.

Chapter 1-Rendezvous

"Sir!"

"What is it Williams?"

"Sir, the _USS Enterprise_ is hailing us."

"Very good. Put it on screen!"

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, I'm am wondering why a Rebellion Star Cruiser is in Federation Space."

"Okay, Capt. Picard. My name is General Ark Arkerson, New Republic Armed Forces. First off, we are no longer the Rebellion. The Galactic Empire was defeated one year ago. And secondly we are here on personal business. The New Republic has given me some time off and returning to Earth to continue my schooling."

"Your schooling?" Picard said.

"Yes my schooling"

"I thought you looked young. If you don't mind me asking, why are you a General?" Picard replied somewhat annoyed.

"I am a General because I am the best fighter in the New Republic. And furthermore my men will do whatever I ask of them. And what reason are you interfering on New Republic Space Craft!"

"No reason to be caustic. It is simply my duty to do so." Picard replied.

"Ah, duty, it has been the cause of many things. Well at any rate my ship will remain in orbit around Earth until the crew is told otherwise. Arkerson out!"

The screen was then cut out to black.

"Williams!"

"Yes sir?"

"Prepare my X-Wing. I'm going down to the Earth's surface."

"At once Sir!"

Well now you know the person form the Lyoko Gang's past. Soon they'll meet up with him. However next chapter will be primarily 3rd person and boring. So feel free to jump to Chapter 3.

Chapter 2-The Journey Home

General Ark Arkerson of the New Republic Armed forces left the meeting with Jean-Luc Picard and headed toward the _NRSS Freedom Fighter_'s hanger were his TX-133 X-Wing is.

"R4! Fire up the converters!" he said.

R4, his loyal astro-droid, had a simple response, "Beep Boop Whirr"

The X-Wing lifted off the cold metal floor and rushed out the Forcefield of the Hanger. As the General entered into the Earth's atmosphere the fimilar bump and jostle of atmospheric pressure shook the X-Wing.

Even though Earth is his home, the General took three things with him: A blaster pistol (standard issue), a blaster rifle (normal firing weapon), and a small metal rod (hmmmm what is it?).

Hmmm, what is that small metal rod? When is it going to relate to CL? Stick around to find out.

Chapter 3-Reunion Part 1

The X-Wing slowly put down on an open field near the illustrious Kadic Academy.

"That was a fairly easy trip"

"Whirrrr," replied R4

"Well stay with the ship. Protocal 133."

"Beep boop?" R4 muttered

"You know. Camoflouge, so no one discovers the ship. That's the last thing we need, questions."

"Beep bobe" R4 said

"Well I got to go"

So General Arkerson got out of his X-Wing and went into Kadic undiscovered. He beelined for Principal Delmas' office.

'Knock knock knock'

"Come In!" shouted Principal Delmas

"Hello."

"Ark, is that you? My goodness it's been awhile. I hope you intend to hang around for awhile"

"Yes, Mr. Delmas. There shouldn't be another long time like that again. No more than a few days at a time. Now that the Empire is defeated and the Imperial Remnats are away in hidding."

"Well very good then. Here is your scheduale." Mr. Delmas said.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4-Reunion Part 2

So Ark left the principal's office and returned to his room at the school. His room was different than any of the others. On the door jamb there was a small keypad, about 5x5 inches. On the keypad were the numbers 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0 and the letters Q,W,E,R,T,Y,A,S,D,F,Z,X,C,V,K,L,O,M,P. There was a special number combination that would bring up a Retinal Scanner to verify that it was in-fact General Ark Arkerson. Inside the room there was a large desk containing sophisticated computer equipment, stuff on par with the Super Calculator in the Factory. But that's what advanced technology can do. Also in the room was a queen-sized bed, a dresser, radio, CD player, TV screen (not a TV), and a painting of Emperor Napoleon I, of France; behind which there was a safe with a keypad with the Numbers 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0, and letters A,E,I,R,O,G,Z,L,Q,B,E,Y,N,D,M. In that safe there was 1,000,000 Republic Credits, a cell phone, charger, and sensor pad (high-tech alarm system).

"Ah, it's good to be back. Now how do I surprise the guys? Hmmm. Well, I better go in and turn my phone on, you never know. Yeah, now what's that code? Oh yeah 1333039"

-Beepbeep

Electronic Voice: "Scanning begun...Welcome General"

"Yeah it still works! Ah the second code. Um, yeah that's it 133IRBEANDROY."

-Beepbeep

So, Ark turned on his phone and resealed the safe. Just then...

-Beep boop

"What's this? Oh my phone! Lets see here"

The phone screen read "SOS X.A.N.A. -J"

"Perfect."

So Ark left the room and locked it and ran all to the sewer entrance in the woods.

"Ah, I see they left my skateboard here"

So Ark leapt onto the skateboard and got to the end of the sewer in minutes. He climbed up and scrambled down the rope to the elevator. He got in and took it to the floor the Super Calculator is on and...

"Hey!"

"What the..." Jeremy said

"Ark?" he continued

"Yep in the flesh. Just got in a bit ago."

Jeremy ordered, "Hurry up and get to the scanners. The guys really need your help"

"Got it"

So Ark went down to the scanner room and got on.

Chapter 5-Reunion Part 3

So Ark went into the scanner and he could hear Jeremy say: "Transfer Ark, Scanner Ark, Virtualiation." And the not-so-familiar feel of air rushing on his face, and before he knew it...

"AHHHHHHH!...Umph! Oh, forgot about that!"

"Yeah, I forgot to remind you 'bout that." Jermey said.

"Uhhh, so where are they?"

Jeremy replied "25 degrees North-North West of your current position"

"Okay, got it"

Then Ark pulled out the small metal rod and pushed the button and then the snap-hiss sound of a lightsaber filled the vacant space surrounding him. He ran in the direction Jeremy told him and soon enough he saw it. A Taratula.

"What the Hell is that!"

"No time to explain!" Jeremy barked.

So Ark used the ability "force speed" and charged the Taratula, lightsaber blazing, cutting its legs. Then as it fell he slashed his lightsaber around severing its head. Then he noticed three Crabs. And with a "force speed" combined with a "force jump" and lightsaber slash he destroyed the Crabs. Then one Mega-Tank came rolling down an icy coverd slope (they were in the glacier region). He took that out with a "force speed" and a "force jump" coming down with overhand slash destroyed it. By this time Aelita had already entered the tower. Then everyone heard "Tower Deactivated"

Jeremy said, "Materialization Yumi. Materialization Odd. Materialization Ulrich. Materialization Ark. Code Earth."

So Ark was back into the swing of things, he had just had an 'easy' mission to bring him back in.

Chapter 6-Reunion Part 4

"What was the last name you materialized Einstein?" Odd asked

"I said 'Materialization Ark'" Jeremy replied.

"You kidding right? He's been gone forever." Yumi said.

"No, he's not kidding."

"Ark!" Everyone exclaimed (except Jeremy).

"Yeah, it's me. It's been awhile...UHHH!"

Yumi ran over and jumped on him, so hard that it made him fall over.

"Ugh, geroff, geroff! Ugh, your crushing me!"

Yumi was giving him a bone crushing huge.

"I've missed you a lot." Yumi said.

"I can tell, I've missed you a lot too"

"So how's space been treating ya Einstein 2?" Odd asked.

"Fine, but it's much better here on Earth. Whu? Aelita?"

"Yeah it's me. Jeremy materialized me a bit ago. I'm boarding at the school. And I'm acArkerson the hall from some room with a keypad. Know it?" Aelita said.

"Yeah I know it well. That's my room. I'm a stickler for security. Don't want to be accused of leaking secrets."

"What?" Aelita asked.

"You guys never told her?"

Everyone emitted a resounding "No."

"Tell me what?" Aelita asked.

"My full title is General Ark Arkerson New Republic Armed Forces. I'm an intergalactic General."

"Ohh." Aelita said.

"If you don't mind my asking, but if your materialized Aelita, how come Lyoko hasn't been shut down?"

Jeremy answered, "Because X.A.N.A. has given Aelita a virus, linking their fates together until I find the antivirus."

"Ahh. So aren't you going to return to the past?"

"No." Jeremy said. "It makes X.A.N.A. stronger. And since there was no effect here on Earth, there is no need." He continued.

"Ulrich, you've been awfully quiet"

"I don't feel much like talking." He said.

Ulrich left the factory and returned to school.

"We'd better go back to school."

Ulrich's jealous (again). Will X.A.N.A. strike soon, or wait? Why does Ark have a picture of Napoleon Bonaparte in his room? Is his being a Jedi important? Find out in the future!

Chapter 7-X.A.N.A.'s Plot

Info: This chapter is only about X.A.N.A.'s next plot, if you want to be suprised, don't read. Or if you could not care less about X.A.N.A. move on!

X.A.N.A. began to plot his next move, "Hmm with that Ark back I'm going to have some difficulty. What could I do? Hmmm perhaps. Yes that might work. Yes I can revive enemies of his, Sith I believe they're called. They might be able to destroy him and the rest of those fools. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I could also call those. Yes I shall I'll call those that are called the 'Remant'. Yes, that'll do nicely. I can also produce Trade Federation droids, they should be easy to control. Yes I'll do that. But, to do so I'll need to activate multiple towers. HAHAHAHAHAHA. That'll work. They won't know what hit them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOH. HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. MWUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 8-Stage 1

It has been 2 weeks since Ark returned to Earth. X.A.N.A. has been inactive for one week. It's time he put stage one of his plot into action.

"So, how has life been since I've been gone?"

"Same as always, you know." Jermey replied.

"You know, I've been thinking..."

"Oh boy, here we go again." Odd interupted.

"No, just listen. It's been what a week since X.A.N.A. has done anything, he's got to ploting something."

"Yeah, I agree." Jeremy said.

"Boy, you to can never let a day off be good, can ya?" Odd asked.

"Well, when has X.A.N.A. ever given you a day off? As I was saying, he's plotting something, but I don't know what. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Odd's right, you know? Maybe X.A.N.A. is giving us a rest." Ulrich added.

"Yeah, maybe, but it dosn't seem likely though." Yumi said.

"Oh boy, here comes trouble." Ulrich added.

As the gang was talking Sissi, Herb, and Nicolas walked up.

"What are you doing?" Sissi butted into the conversation.

"It's none of your friekan busieness!" Ulrich said, annoyed.

"Well Ulrich dear, I was just asking." Sissi said.

"LEAVE!" Everyone shouted.

"But I'm serious, X.A.N.A. has been in-active, he must be plotting some thing."

"Can't you ever just take a day off?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course not."

Meanwhile

Note: This refers to Imperial Officers and vehicles

**Grand Admiral Thrawn-**one of 12 Impiral Officers, large power, non-human (the only Grnd. Admrl. who is non-human), pilots a Super Star Destroyer. **Super Star Destroyer**-the pride of the Imperial Navy, very powerful, only three of them _ISD Executer _(Darth Vader's flagship, destroyed at the Battle of Endor), _ISD Excalibur _(Grnd. Admrl. Thrawn's flagship, later Admiral Pealleon's flagship), _ISD SSD 3_ (Unnamed, given the call-name _Super Star Destroyer 3_, destroyed as it was being built by Wedge Antilles and Rouge Squadron). _**ISD**_-Imperial Star Destroyer, three types, Victory Class (smaller version of the Imperial Class), Imperial Class (standard type, present in numerous battles), Super Class (see above)

Enough with the background, here is part two of Chapter 8

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, we've encountered a sub-channel frequency." Captian Pealleon said.

"What doessss it sssay?" The Grnd. Admrl. Asked.

"It says that Genral Ark Arkerson of the Rebelion is on Earth, and is alone save for one New Republic Cruiser in orbit." Replied Cpt. Pealleon.

"Ah, good sssset coursssse for the Earth ssssysssstem at once!" Thrawn said.

"Yes sir!" Answered Pealleon.

Back on Lyoko

"Excellent. Stage 1 is going as planned. The puny humans shall have no idea what hit them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWWWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" X.A.N.A. said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9-The Battle

As Ark was sleeping an ear-shattering noise was heard...BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP!

"What the Hell!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEPBEP"

"Oh crap. Not now! Oh come on!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEPBEP"

"I better find out what they want."

Ark went over to the TV screen in his room and turned it on. The symbol of the New Republic Armed Forces appeared on the screen.

"General Arkerson here. What is it!"

"Sir, sorry to disturb you, but the _ISD Excalibur_ has appeared on our scanners. It'll be in orbit in one hour." Commander Williams said.

"Crap! Did you send for reinforcements?"

"Yes sir, I did. However no NRSS were in the area. It'll take at least three hours for any to arrive." Williams answered.

"Damn, this is going to be difficult. I'll be on-board shortly."

So, Gen. Arkerson left his room and went to the location he hid his TX-133 X-Wing fighter at and jumped in

"R4, fire up the converters!"

"Beep boop whirrrr." The droid responded.

With in minutes the X-Wing was speeding towards _NRSS Freedom Fighter_.

1 hour later

"Here it comes! Williams shields at full. Pilots, get to your ships. Take off in 5,4,3,2,1, take off when ready! Batteries 1-100 fire on five! Batteries 101-200 you may fire at will! Batteries 201-300 fire at will! 1,2,3,4, here it comes, _ISD Excalibur _is in sight! Repeat! _ISD Excalibur _is in New Republic Space! Batteries 1-100 count-down begins 1,2,3,4,5...FIRE!"

At once the Starboard side of the _NRSS Freedom Fighter_ fires, unleashing a deadly barrage of blaster bolts. The _ISD Excalibur_ lost 3 of its shielding.

"Batteries 1-100 fire at will!"

"Sir! We've lost 3 shielding! I thought it was a NRSS Cruiser?" Pealleon said.

"It would ssssseem that it isssss a NRSS Cruiser, just the one we weren't expecting, be ssssshould have been." Thrawn said.

"What do you mean sir?" Pealleon said.

"I mean that thissss issss General Arkersonssssss'sss flagssssship. The _NRSS Freedom Fighter_. We sssshould have known thisssss wassss not going to be eassssy." Thrawn replied.

"I understand sir. All batteries fire at will! Fire at will! Pilots prepare to launch in 5,4,3,2,1, LAUNCH!" Pealleon said.

"Thisssss will be a hard won battle, but thisssss rabble ssssshall not sssssstop ussssss." Thrawn said.

An hour had passed since the start of the battle. The _NRSS Freedom Fighter_ was at 88 shielding and the _ISD Excalibur _was at 73 shielding. Then Gen. Arkerson had a radical idea.

"Williams! Assemble team A-2.3. tell them to go to the transport. I will fly into the enemy hull and secure a landing area. From there we will take the _Excalibur_ from the inside!"

"Yeyes sir! Dodon't you think that is dangerous?" Williams said.

"It is, but we cannot let Earth fall and we'll be with out aid for awhile."

"Not true sir. I took the liberty of hailing the _USS Enterprise_. They'll send in aid." Williams said.

"They are not strong enough. This is my decision and it is final!"

"Yes sir!" Williams said.

"Beside, it's me, I'm careful. When I signal send the team."

"Yes sir. And. May the Force be with you!" Williams said.

"Thank you"

So Gen. Arkerson went to his X-Wing and took off into space, into a cArkersonfire from Hell.

"AHHHHHH! Shields on full fore R4!"

"Beep whirr boop" R4 responded.

"Red 3-8 split the TIE-Fighters!"

"Yes sir!" Wedge Antilles said.

"I'm heading for the Star Destroyer!"

"Ok boys! The General needs our help! Flank formation! Gold Leader we need cover!" Wedge ordered.

"Yes sir!" Coran Horn said.

"Thank you boys. I'm just about there. AHHHHHH!"

General Arkerson lost all of his shielding in that instant. But after several twists, turns, and barrel rolls he made it into the _ISD Excalibur_. He leapt out of his X-Wing and ignited his lightsaber, and the familiar snap-hiss sound was heard.

"HAAAAAH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" An Imperial Pilot screamed.

General Arkerson leapt about the hanger, lightsaber flashing. Several more pilots fell, missing heads, arms, legs, hands, ect. Gen. Arkerson ran up the stairs to the main chamber of the Star Destroyer.

"DAMN IT! It's locked. No problem though."

General Arkerson took his lightsaber and thrust it through the door. He then began to twist and turn it wearing away the door, bit by bit. The door soon gave way. He then proceeded to kill more pilots. Then he went to a large panel in the middle of the room and he set a DET-Pack on it. He backed up 40 feet and detonated it.

"Auto Turret defenses disabled!" A mechanical voice said.

"Williams you there?"

"Yes sir!" Williams said.

"Launch the team!"

"Yes sir!" Williams said.

Minutes later a force of 35 New Republic Marines landed in the _Excalibur_.

"Ok men! Your objective is to capture the Grnd. Admrl."

"Yes Sir!" The marines replied.

"Make sure the crew lives!"

"Yes sir!" The marines said.

After several minutes of intense fighting the marines had successfully captured the Grnd. Admrl. and his crew.

"So good to see you Thrawn."

"The pleasssssure issss all mine." Thrawn said.

"Do you surrender?"

"Yesssss, do I have a choice?" Thrawn said.

"Well yes you do, but it would not help you."

"Yessss, ssssso what are your termssssss?" Thrawn asked.

"My terms are simple. You leave the Earth System at once and you halt all attacks on the New Republic."

"Fine! However! Be warned! Thissss won't happen again!" Thraw caustically replied.

"No it won't. Next time I will destroy your ship! Ok men lets head back to the _Freedom Fighter_. And make sure the Grand Admiral leaves. And if he doesn't then we destroy the _Excalibur_."

"Yes sir!" The marines said.

As agreed to the _Excalibur _did leave the Earth system. And the marines returned to the _Freedom Fighter_, however the _Excalibur_ sent several transports to the Earth's surface, unbeknownst to Gen. Arkerson.

Chapter 10-Intermission

"Hmm. Stage 1 did not go as planned, but this will all work out so far. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" X.A.N.A. said.

Back at Kadic

"Good class has yet to start. Whew!"

Then the bell rang... BRING BRING BRING!

"Perfect timing. That was just the wake up bell."

Ark then got showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. He then went to his first class that day Algebra II. It was one of his favorite classes because Yumi was in it.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Yumi asked.

"I got up a bit late, so I was behind."

"Don't lie to me. You can tell me anything." Yumi relied.

"all right. I was on a mission, above Earth. A really bad-ass Imperial Officer showed up around 4:00 this morning. Large battle. I nearly died."

"Really? I'm sorry to here that. Well the important thing is your alive and here." Yumi said.

"Yeah."

"Mr. Arkerson! Miss Ishyami! Is there something more important than this class?" The teacher said.

"No mam, sorry"

"Well perhaps you could redeem your self by telling me the answer to this question: if an unladen swallow flies north and encounters a head wind of 24 kmph how many miles will it fly in one hour going north, and then how many miles in one hour flying south?" the Teacher said.

"It will fly 20 kmph north and 68 kmph south."

"Well very good Ark. I guess I won't give you a detention after all." The teacher said.

Then all of a sudden...BRING! BRING! BRING!

"Class dismissed!"

The day progressed more than painfully slow until dismissal.

"Yumi! Yumi!"

"Yes Ark what is it?" Yumi answered.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight? I'll buy?"

"Sure, what time?" Yumi answered.

"How 'bout 7:00?"

"Ok see you then." She answered.

"Ok see you later then."

Chapter 11-The Date

At 7:00 p.m. Ark arrived at Yumi's house. He then proceeded to knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Mr. Ishyami asked to himself.

The door opened revealing Mrs. Ishyami.

"Hello Mrs. Ishyami. Is Yumi there?"

"Ah, why yes she is. Yumi! Someone at the door for you!" Mrs. Ishyami said.

"Be down in a minute Mom!" Yumi shouted.

A minute later Yumi came down the stairs.

"Hi Ark. How are you?" Yumi said.

"I'm fine, are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Yumi said.

Yumi and Ark began walking towards the movie theater. When all of a sudden the Imperial Remnants reared their ugly heads.

"Hey! You there! Freeze!" A stormtrooper shouted.

"Oh, hell no! Crap! Yumi Run!"

"Ok, I got it." Yumi shouted as she ran towards her home.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't we take care of you?"

"Apparently not Rebel Scum! You missed us on your raid of the _Excalibur_." A stormtrooper said.

"You freakin' morons. You've no idea what the hell you've gotten into."

Then the snap-hiss of a lightsaber pierced the night air.

"Kill the Rebel!" A stormtrooper shouted.

"Just try and take me!"

Ark jumped into the air, coming down with an overhand slash severing the bloody mass of a head. Then he leapt acArkerson the street ripping another stormtrooper's arm off with his lightsaber. He then used the force to lift a nearby car and dropped it onto three other stormtroopers, their bloody broken bodies crushed under it.

"HAAAAAAAH! Die Die Die! UhhhhahAH"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the stormtroopers shouted as they died

Ark then threw his lightsaber at three more troopers, killing them instantly by severing their heads.

"I told you that you had no idea what the hell you were getting into."

He then walked away and met up with Yumi again.

"Maybe the movies aren't a great idea tonight."

"Yeah I agree." Yumi said.

"You want to go to 'Le Chateaux Petite'? I heard they've got great food. I'll still pay."

"Ok. Lets go." Yumi said.

After a long diner Ark and Yumi decided that it was time to go back home. So Ark walked Yumi to her home.

"Thanks for tonight, it was really great. I enjoyed it a lot." Yumi said.

"Your welcome. I enjoyed it to."

Then Yumi kissed Ark on the lips, as sort of a thank-you. Not knowing what exactly happened they said their goodnights and went their separate ways.

"Well see you tomorrow at school. Ahh goodnight." Yumi said.

"Yeah goodnight. See ya tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 12-History Class

This is a random chapter I felt like including. It does explain why there is a picture of Napoleon in Ark's room.

"Good afternoon class." Mr. Oceaneskauthier said.

"Good afternoon Mr. O" the class replied.

"Today we cover the French Empire under the Regime of Napoleon Bonaparté." Mr. O said.

"Hey, Ark aren't you related to Napoleon Bonaparté?" Heidi Kerrigan asked.

"Uh, well sort of, uh, yeah, I am, he was my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather. On my mother's side."

"Oh." Heidi replied.

Six pages of notes (front and back) and 40 minutes later class finally ended.

"Jeez, that lecture was extremly boring, even for Mr. O's standards." Yumi said.

"Well, not to be cockey or anything, but I didn't think they were that bad, but then I already knew a lot of that stuff though."

"Yeah, I guess that's what you get for being related to 'the greatest general that ever lived' as Mr. O said." Yumi said.

"Well we'd better see what the rest of the guys are up to."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Yumi replied.

Chapter 13-Exposition

Ohhhhh. Sinister. Hmmm find out what stage 2 is of X.A.N.A.'s evil plot. Jeremy x Aelita relationship is in this chapter.

"Hey guys, what up?"

"Not much." Ulrich said.

"Hey Einstein2, I heard you and Yumi went out for a date last night. Any truth?" Odd asked.

"Now, who would've told you that?" Yumi answered.

"I, don't know, did you guys really go out? I just said that to say it." Odd mumbled out as a response.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, Yumi and I did go out last night and had a nice diner."

"Well lets eat, I'm hungry." Odd said.

Back in Lyoko

"It's time I put stage two into effect. They won't know what hit them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" X.A.N.A. said.

Just after that, a second tower was activated, this one in the Forest Sector. The first was activated during Stage 1 in the Glacier Region.

Chapter 14-Stage 2

How many chapters will there be? And all of these in a few days. I'm going overtime on this. Here enters the Trade Federation part of the story. Here are a few terms: **Liam Chan-veob-**Neomodian Controller. **Nute Gunray**-Neomodian in charge of the TF. **TF-**abbreviation for Trade Federation.** Blockade Ship**-TF specialty, blockades a planet.

All of a sudden a machine in the Factory began to operate, controlled by X.A.N.A., it was part of the assebly line. Soon after, all of them began to work overtime.

"Sir, we're getting a sub-space channel from Earth. It's asking for you." Liam Chan-Veob said.

"Okay, what is it?" Nute Gunray said.

Then an eire voice said, "You should bring your Droid Armies to the region of Earth known as France. The cooridinates are 2115 and 311890. From there you should be able to rebuild your trade franchise."

"Ah, Thank you. I shall do it at once." Nute Gunray said.

The eire voice heard was none other than X.A.N.A.! Within 18 hours the unthinkable happened. 12 TF Blockade Ships were in orbit above Earth. The _NRSS Freedom Fighter_ had to pull away to nearby Alaris Prime, or else risking the destruction of the crew and ship. However once in orbit above Alaris Prime the _Freedom Fighter_ immedeatly called for reinforcements and with in 30 hours a large enough counter force had been assebled.

Chapter 15-The Day of Invasion (Stage 3)

This is about the day of the Trade Federation's invasion.

"Ok class sit down." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Wonder what were doing today?"

"Dunno." Yumi said.

"Ok class. Today we're learning about osmosis pressure." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Damn. Figures they'd have us doing something boring like this."

"Yeah." Yumi said.

45 minutes and 3 pages of notes later, chemistry ended.

"Oh, God that was long."

"Yeah, I agree." Yumi said.

"What lunch right?"

"Uh, yeah." Yumi said.

"Lets met up with the rest of the gang."

As Ark and Yumi went to lunch, X.A.N.A. activated a tower and stage three of his sinister plot was launched.

Chapter 16-Stage 3

Ok Chapter 16's up read and review.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ark. Hi Yumi." Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd said.

"So how was the first part of the day?"

"Fine." They all said.

"Good."

They all ate their lunch and then went to their next class. All of the gang had PE after lunch. About half-way through the class Sissi suddenly dropped onto the ground unconscious.

"What the Hell?"

"She just collapsed." Herb said.

"Well someone take her to the infirmary then." Jim said.

After Sissi had been taken to the infirmary, William suddenly collapsed.

"What is going on here? How come everyone's collapsing?" Jim asked.

"I dunno"

"Well Arkerson, take William to the infirmary." Jim ordered.

"Yes sir!"

After William and Ark arrived at the infirmary several other students collapsed, including Odd.

"What is going on here?" Yolanda (the school nurse) asked.

"I've got no idea, but lots of students are collapsing. Food poising perhaps?"

"Possibly. What could you have for lunch?" Yolanda asked.

"Ah, I remember it well. We could have pork and beans or ham and cheese. I had the turkey."

"Uh, ok. We'll see if there are any similarities then. You return to class then." Yolanda said.

Ark then returned to PE.

"Hey Jeremy, I think X.A.N.A. is behind this."

"How can you be certain?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling about this."

End of Chapter 16; the beginning of the end of this story begins next chapter.

Chapter 17-Recap

Ok, here is Chapter 17, might not be to appealing. On the boring side. Just some extra background on what has been going on in-case your confused.

Now Stage 3 of X.A.N.A.'s sinister plot has been put into effect. So far three towers have been activated. One in the Glacier Region (Stage 1), one in the Forest Region (Stage 2), and one in the Desert Region (Stage 3). Several students have fallen seriously ill due to some form of food poisining (Stage 3). The Trade Federation has a blockade in orbit above Earth (Stage 2), and the Imperial Remnats have several brigades on the planet's surface (Stage 1). The _NRSS Freedom Fighter _has retreated to Alaris Prime (Stage 2). That leaves Ark, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and the rest of the students at Kadic alone (for now).

Chapter 18-Stage 4

Okay here is Stage 4, takes place after the PE class in Chapter 16. Starts off in Lyoko with X.A.N.A.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! All seems to be proceding as planned. HAHAHAHA. The best thing is those puny humans have no idea what is happening. HAHAHAHA! Time to put their end into effect. HAHAHAHAHA! They won't know what's happening to them. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Now the question is 'How to get those _Sith_ to help fight the humans. HAHAHAHAHAHA! But first I need to activate two towers. One in the Mountain Region and one in Sector 5. HAHAHAHA! I will be unstopable. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" X.A.N.A. completed his plotting.

Now the scene shifts to the _ISD Excalibur_ (once again). The crew has recieved a mysterious call for the man Joruus C'Both, Jedi Knight (or is he?). C'Both leaves at once for Earth. Narrowly passing by the TF ships. The call came from none-other than, yep you guessed it, X.A.N.A.

Now the scene is laid on the planet of Mustafar. A Sith Lord by the name of Xia-Chang Lia Sky is called by X.A.N.A. to Earth.

Some how, X.A.N.A. manages to resurect the worst enemy the Jedi Order has evere faced: Darth Maul, Count Dooku, General Grevious, Palpitine, Darth Vader, Darth Mephostopholies, and finally Darth Nassau, he gave the order some of the worst trouble during the Formation of the Republic.

Do not question the names! Read Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 19-A Tremor in the Force

This starts out in Ark's room. Where a very old, 900 years or so, friend shows up (The friend is 900 years old. Not the friendship).

"Hmmm. I sense a tremor in the Force. I haven't felt it in a long, long time. Not since..."

FLASHBACK

"Master, what would you have me do now?"

"Into the dark wood, go you." A strange green creature, about three feet tall said.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Your weapons, need them you won't." Yoda said.

"Yes master."

Ark entered into the small opening in the dense forest. There was a hole in the ground. As he approached it, he jumped down. He saw himself in a ship. The ship suddenly exploded, and he found himself hurtling towards the Wookie Home Planet of Kashyyyk. Then he was forced back up the hole he came down, and back through the forest.

"Mmmm. Passed, have you. A Jedi Knight you are." Yoda said.

END FLASHBACK

"MaMaster Yoda?"

"Here am I." A ghostly form of Yoda said.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Much to learn, you still have. Dead I was. In ghost form, returned to you have I. Mmmm. Yes." Yoda said.

"What have you come for?"

"Come to warn you I have. A great burden, upon you shall fall. Mmmm. Yes. Sorry I am to see this fall on you." Yoda answered.

"What burden master? What must I do?"

Yoda continued, "Somehow, the fallen Sith Lords, risen have they! Mmmm, yes. A great tribulation, soon, occur it shall. Alone you cannot face this. Help you need. Other Jedi, call you must."

"Yes Master."

"Saddened I am to see this fall on you. Go I must. Tired I am." Yoda ended.

Yoda then disappeared as quickly as he came.

The Sith Lords mentioned in the previous chapter came out of the Scanners in the factory. Those still living arrived via shuttle, they landed near Kadic, but far enough away that they went unnoticed. Ark proceeded to text message Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita (Odd was still in the infirmary because of the food poisining). And he told them to meet in the courtyard of school, by the vending machines.

That's it for this chapter. R&R.

Chapter 20-New Beginnings?

Remember, last chapter had Yoda. The entire exposition to the climax has occurred. The climax doesn't begin here. This chapter introduces a new kid named Hwang Woo-suk, he is Korean. He has no purpose, but that of a victim. This will further the plot.

It was Hwang's first day at Kadic Academy. He just moved to France form Korea, he spoke no English, but a small amount of Chinese, Japanese, and Mandarin. The scene begins in Mrs. Hertz Chemistry Class. With Ark and Yumi sitting together (as usual).

"Ok class we have a new student today." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Where is he?" William asked silently to himself.

"His name is Hwang Woo-suk." Mrs. Hertz said.

"His name is what? Hahaha. Wang You-suck? Hahahaha" William added.

"Shut up William. You know it's not that. You intentionally mispronounced his name." Yumi said, angrily.

"Oh came calm down. No need to get your shorts in a knot." William replied.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that."

"What don't get her freakin' shorts in a freakin' knot?" William said.

"Yep."

"Well Yumi needs to grow up then." William said.

That was all Yumi needed to hear. She then hauled off and punched William right in the stomache. Unfourtunatly everyone saw her, including Mrs. Hertz.

"Miss Ishiyamia!" Mrs. Hertz shouted.

"Yes Mrs. Hertz?" Yumi replied. Under her breath she wispered "Damn."

Suspense. Stick around.

Chapter 21-Detention or no Detention?

That is the Question

Ok, here we go, Chapter 21. You must have read Chapter 20 to follow along. Fans of the William x Yumi relationship, don't read. This is your worst nightmare.

"Miss Ishiyamia!" Mrs. Hertz shouted, she just saw what Yumi did.

"Yes, Mrs. Hertz?" Yumi said acting innocent.

"That behavior is appalling. It warrants a trip to Mr. Delmas' office." Mrs. Hertz continued.

"Damn." Yumi said to herself.

"Ark. William. Accompany Miss Ishiyamia to Mr. Delmas' office. I'm sure he'll want to hear what you have to say." Mrs. Hertz added.

"Yes mam." William and Ark both said.

Yumi was already half way to Mr. Delmas' office when Ark and William left the Chemistry Classroom.

"Did you see what your bitch of a girlfriend did to me!" William asked Ark.

"Watch your tongue! Personally I believed you deserved worse, and if you talk about Yumi like that again you'll get it."

"Is that a threat?" William replied cockily.

"No it's a promise"

"Damn. You and her have the same attitude. After today, I'm giving up on that bitch. She and I are over."

"all right you asked for it!"

Ark then used the force to lift William off the ground and then proceeded to drop him hard on the floor.

"Owww! You bastard" William said.

"I warned you. And that was mild too. Do it again and I won't be as forgiving."

"Fine. Jesus. You guys are wacked." William said, but then noticed the fire in Ark's eyes and quickly put in, "But I mean that in a good way!"

By this time Ark and William had met up with Yumi in the waiting room for Mr. Delmas.

"Miss Ishiyamia and co. Mr. Delmas will see you now." The secretary said.

The three of them walked in to Mr. Delmas' office. It was a nice office. It was about 40 by 50 meters. In the North side of the room was Mr. Delmas, his desk and three large, plush, comfortable chairs. There were several bookcases in the room. Most were put in by the former Headmasters of the school. There were all sorts of books. There were three windows in the room, all on the West side of the room.

"Miss Ishiyamia explain yourself!" Mr. Delmas said quite angrily.

"I...I...I hit William because he insulted another student." Yumi said.

"That is not an excuse!" Mr. Delmas barked out. He continued, "However if William did in-fact insulted another student then will discuss that later."

"If I may sir."

"What?" Mr. Delmas said.

"Could I explain what happened?"

"Fine. That's what you're here for isn't it? After you I will let William share his side of the story. However, Miss Ishiyamia you do know that this could have you expelled from the school."

"Yes, sir. I know." Yumi said.

"Now Ark commence your story." Mr. Delmas said.

"Well in short, we got a new student in Chemistry today." Ark began, choosing his words carefully.

"Go on." Mr. Delmas said.

"His name is Hwang Woo-suk. He is Korean, as I'm sure you know."

"Yes." Mr. Delmas said.

"And William thought it would be funny to make fun of him, seeing as he could not speak a word of English. He took it upon himself to call the new student Wang You-suck. And Yumi objected to this, as did I. William used some language in referring to Yumi, that I would not like to repeat, but I will say it was disrespectful. And I warned him about what might happen, but he kept at it, and as I predicted Yumi got angry, as would I have, due to the disrespect sir. And Yumi hit him in the stomach."

"I see. William do you have anything to say about what happened?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"No, sir I don't. Other than what Ark said was 100 true." William answered.

"I see." Mr. Delmas said. He continued, "Well I see no other choice, but to let Yumi off with a week's worth of detention and a warning. As for you William. I'm forced to have to give you a month's worth of detention and a one day suspension. There will be no arguing. My decision is final!" Mr. Delmas said.

"Thank you." Yumi whispered to Ark.

"You are all free to go." Mr. Delmas ended.

When they left Mr. Delmas' office, William went bolting down the hall and to his dorm, because classes were over for the day. Yumi and Ark continued to walk out of the school and to the entrance of Kadic.

"I never got a chance to properly thank you Ark." Yumi said.

"No problem. I just told it like it was."

"Well thank you." Yumi said.

"Besides, I thought he deserved worse. And I told that to him."

"Hahaha." Yumi laughed.

"Yeah, he was even more disrespectful towards you as we were walking to Mr. Delmas' office."

"Really, doesn't surprise me." Yumi said.

"Yeah I drooped him about 10 feet to the ground from the air."

"Wow. No one saw you?" Yumi said.

"Nope. Hahaha"

"Well see you tomorrow. Oh damn I already forgot. Detention." Yumi said.

"See you tomorrow."

Before Yumi walked to the detention room, she came close to Ark and gave him one kiss on the lips, as sort of a thank you.

Told all you William x Yumi fans. Hahahaha. That relationship is no more. I'm wondering if I should destroy the Ulrich x Yumi. Maybe? Find out if I get more evil and keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 22-Preemptive Strike

Ok next chapter. Someone dies. Find out who and how in this chapter.

It had been awhile since Stage 4 of X.A.N.A.'s evil plot was launched. The reincarnation of Darth Maul decided it was time to begin the downfall of the Earth.

"Who is with me?" Darth Maul asked.

"Why?" General Grevious asked.

"Because I can't take the school on my own!" Maul replied.

"I'm with you. Chooopooo." Darth Vader said.

"Good. Anyone else?" Maul asked.

"No. We're going to stay here." Palpitine said, and everyone agreed.

"Fine then." Maul replied.

As Darth Maul and Darth Vader headed towards the school, Ark suddenly awoke.

"What the hell! Oh my Force! A terrible tremor in the Force what is it. It feels like, like Sith Lords! Holy crap! I need help."

Ark went to the TV screen in his room and turned it on. Then he spoke into it.

"Master Luke, Yavin 4 Jedi Temple"

"Yes?" Luke Skywalker answered.

"Hello master. We need help on Earth. I feel a strong Sith presence."

"Hello Ark, please you're far superior to me skill wise, call me Luke." Luke said.

"Fine Luke. There is a strong Sith presence on Earth. I need more Jedi!"

"What! Sith? I'll send who I can, but it'll take time for them to get there." Luke said.

"Ok, I'll try to hold them off until then. Just get them here soon!"

"Ok. I'm on it." Luke ended.

The screen cut off. Just then the gates of the school were ripped out of their hinges and flung clear acArkerson the campus, flying past Ark's room.

"Oh Hell! Hell no!"

Ark then bolted to Mr. Delmas' office (he slept in his office).

"Mr. Delmas!"

"What in the hell is going on Ark?" Mr. Delmas said.

"You know my situation with the Force right?"

"Yes. Is there a point to this?" Mr. Delmas responded.

"Yeah. There is a great evil that has reached the school. You need to evacuate the students to the basement of the school."

"Ok. I'll do it, but you'd better be right." Mr. Delmas said.

"I am sir."

Mr. Delmas then proceded to get on the intercom and said, "Attention all students! Attention all students! You need to relocate down to the basement. Once there await further instuctions!"

The loud speaker was so loud that everyone, even Odd woke up and headed to the basement. All except for one student, Hwang Woo-suk. He was up, but did not have a clue what was going on, as he can't speak English yet. 20 minutes later Maul and Vader finally decided it was safe to enter the school. When they did they saw their first target, Hwang.

"I got him!" Maul shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hwang was able to shout out before his head was severed and his arms removed.

Then Ark appeared down the hallway as Hwang was murdered.

"What the hell! Aren't you supposed to be dead!"

"Hahahaha! We're back, so run!" Maul said.

"Big mistake!"

Then Maul and Vader fully activated their lightsabers (only the top half of Maul's doublesaber had been activated).

"You think you can take us both? Chooooopoooo" Vader said.

"Yeah I do actually!"

Ark used the Force to remove two lightsabers from his cloak (he was wearing the traditional Jedi Cloak). And the familliar snap-hiss of the lightsaber was heard resounding through the empty hall.

"This party is over!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Maul shouted

I leave you in suspense. The battle will start take place next chapter.

Chapter 23-Death and the Student

Ok. I left off with two evil guys fighting Ark. And the new student Hwang Woo-suk has died.

"You think you can take us? How amusing Hahahahaha!" Maul said.

"Yeah I do!"

Then Ark pulled his cloak open and brought out, not one, but two lightsabers. Then the familiar sound of the snap-hiss of a lightsaber resounded down the hall.

"This Party's over!"

"Ok. Lets do this. This should be fun! HAHAHA!" Maul said.

Ark stood out in the middle of the narrow hallway with his standard blue lightsaber cArkersoned under his second green lightsaber. It formed an X-shaped guard. He then waited for either Maul or Vader to make the first move. Seconds ticked by, seeming like hours for Ark. He was just waiting for Luke Skywalker to send some Jedi to help him. He knew he couldn't do it alone.

"What are you waiting for? I'm the only one standing between you and the rest of the school! Just try to take me! I dare you!"

"Hahahaha. Is this your feeble attempt to stop us! You are but a child! You stand no chance against the Dark Side of the Force! Just try to stop us! Hahaha!" Maul said.

"I give you one chance to spare yourself the agony of death and defeat! You've no idea who you are facing!" Ark said, courage wavering.

"Really? You have no idea who it is you are facing!" Maul said, somehow intimidated by Ark's last call.

With renewed courage Ark shouted, "I am General Ark Arkerson of the New Republic Armed Forces! I have also attained a power beyond any Darksider! I am the best Jedi there ever was, except for Masters Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi! You stand no chance! I give this Ultimatum! Drop your weapons! And return from the Hell you came from! If you do not leave now you shall face the consequences! Now traitors to the Republic, both Old and New! Surrender or Die!"

"Is that all you have!" Maul shouted.

And with that Darth Maul charged Ark.

"HAHHHHHHHHHH!" Maul shouted, as Ark used the Force and threw him into a wall 50 feet down the hallway. Vader then decided to make his move. He started with a Force Choke attack on Ark, but before it could take effect, Ark broke it with the Force.

"What! Chooopooo" Vader said.

"Not expecting that, were you?"

The fight resumed. Maul had recovered from the fall, and charged Ark again. But this time when Ark tried to use the Force to launch Maul into the wall again, Maul blocked it with his own Force Push attack. Maul broke into a sprint, pushed to greater speeds, due to the Force and attempted to strike Ark down. Ark used his cArkersoned lightsabers to block four consecutive attempts to kill him, from Maul's doublesaber.

"You are no match for the power of the Dark Side of the Force!" Maul shouted.

"The Dark Side is no match for the Light Side of the Force! You will fall today Maul!" Ark said, resuming the fight.

Vader came charging at Ark from his position. Ark was now working frantically to stop both lightsabers from hitting him. Just then Darth Maul attempted a Jumping Over Hand Slash down on Ark. In a heroic effort Ark blocked the attack, sending Maul overhead into a door. In this maneuver Maul became unconscious for a time, leaving Vader and Ark alone.

"You have met your match Jedi! Chooopoooo. You are defeated. Chooopooo" Vader said.

"Are you here to talk or to kill me?"

Thus, the battle resumed. Vader used a Slash attack on Ark, who was easily able to block it. Vader then began a flurry of stabs and slashes, Ark blocking each and every one of them. Ark, after about the 40th time of defending against Vader's fury, decided to go on the offensive. He started by ducking under Vader's current strike, and the coming up with so great a force it would have shattered bones. Vader came swinging his lightsaber around and blocked Ark's attack. Ark then proceeded to role between Vader's legs, and jumped up behind him. Vader swung his lightsaber around, aiming for Ark's head, Ark blocked it and pressed on. First with series of slashing, stabbing, pulling under Vader's attacks and coming up with bone-jarring force. Vader continued to block the attacks. Ark then proceeded to come in with a series of up-and-down strikes, thanks to his two lightsabers. Vader continued to stop each and every one of them. Then in an amazing attack Vader twisted and slashed away at Ark, nearly severing his arm. As Vader's attack came, Ark let go of his green lightsaber, and drew his arm back as swift as a snake sensing the air. Vader succeeded in destroying Ark's green lightsaber, causing a brief explosion and sending both pieces to other sides of the hall. In that instant, Ark stepped dangerously close to the Dark Side of the Force. He became enraged at the loss of his edge, and began to hack away at Vader at an unprecedented rate.

"Hahahaha! Your journey to the Dark Side is nearing an end. Chooopooo" Vader said.

Realizing what Ark began to do, he stopped his rage and replied, "I'll never join the Dark Side!"

Ark then resumed his attack at a much more controlled rate, not just attacking out of blind rage. Ark began to stab in at Vader in weak places, far away from where his Vader's lightsaber was, tiring him out. Ark then realized that Vader's resperator was failing (they had been battling for hours). Ark knew that the time to strike was now.

"Well Vader it's been a good fight, but your finished now. You will pay for all the Jedi you've killed, again. You shall now be returned to the Hell, from whence you came. You die now!"

"You can never beat me! Huhhhpoooh, Heeeehhhpoooo" Vader said, his breathing failing.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Ark went in for the kill. He sent his lightsaber slashing up. With that, he severed Vader's arm, from about the elbow, sending his lightsaber into the depths of the hall (the lightsaber left Vader's hand when the strike was made). And then Vader's breathing had all, but ceased. And Ark drove home.

"AHHHHHH!" Vader screamed.

Ark plunged his lightsaber deep into Vader's chest, killing Vader instantly. He then ran to the spot where Maul laid unconcious. Ark then noticed that, Maul had left. Apparantly Maul regained conciousness and ran. Ark had little idea that Maul retreated to the base near the school with the other Sith.

**AT THE SITH BASE**

"There is great trouble my allies." Maul said.

"What is this time!" Frmr. Emporer Palpitine, a.k.a. Darth Sidous said.

"There is a very powerful Jedi at the school." Maul replied.

"Impossible!" Grevious said.

"No it is true! He is a student there. Not much younger than Anakin Skywalker was when he faced you the first time Count Dooku! He is a student. And he is very powerful. He killed Darth Vader, after about six hours of combat." Maul said.

"This is disturbing news." Dooku, a.k.a. Darth Tyrannous, said.

"Yes. I agree. However, we do not attack again until this X.A.N.A. tells us to!" Sidous said.

"Yes master." Maul said.

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL**

Ark rushed down to the basement of Kadic, not knowing where Maul was, he feared the worst. Once at the door, he began to knock franticlly, praying that they other students were all okay.

"Who...Who...Who's th...the...there?" Jim asked terrified.

"It's me Ark!"

"Ok." Jim walked to the door, and slowly opened it. Once he say it was Ark, he asked, "What the hell happened up there?"

"There where two, evil versions of me, you could say, and there was one student casualty."

"Who?" Principle Delmas asked.

"It was that new Korean kid, Hwang."

"Why did he not get down here?" Jim asked.

"Because he didn't speak a word of English. He wouldn't have understood what you said. I assume that he heard everyone running down here, so he came out to see what happened. And since his bunk is near the entrence, where I was heading, he would have been one of the first people the Sith Lords would have seen. I just did not get there soon enough. It's all my fault."

"No it isn't Ark." Principal Delmas said.

"Yeah, we should have gotten him ourselves." Jim said.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna head back to my bunk now."

End of Chapter. A new turn begins. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 24-The Mastermind Revealed

Ark just killed Vader, and we found out that X.A.N.A. was behind the Sith resurrection. This starts out the next morning, during the getting ready time of the day.

"Attention students. This is Principal Delmas speaking. We are sorry to inform you that one of our brilliant students, has died this past night. His name was Hwang Woo-suk. The funeral is closed to his family alone, so no one may attend. We would now like to take a moment of silence for Hwang...Ok, may you all try to enjoy this day." Mr. Delmas said over the PA.

The scene now shifts over to Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Ark at the vending machines.

"Yeah, it's a shame he died."

"Yeah, does anyone know how he died?" Odd asked.

"Uh. Yeah I do know."

"How, or are you not at liberty to discuss that?" Yumi asked.

"Well, it's complicated, but..."

"Well go on, we won't tell anyone." Aelita said.

"Ok, well, last knight, when the Principal came over the PA."

"Yeah, what was behind that?" Jeremy asked.

"Well two Sith Lords, returned from the dead, and attacked the school. I knew about it before they came, so, naturally I alerted Mr. Delmas."

"Uh huh." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, he came over the PA, but since Hwang didn't speak English he didn't know what was going on. So I assume he left his room to find out. And as I was running towards the front door, I say the Sith Lords kill him. And I killed one of them. The other escaped."

"Oh. Are you all right?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, a little tired, but fine."

"Ok." Yumi said.

Then Mr. Delmas came over the PA again and said, "Attention Students! This is Principal Delmas again. I have decided to give all students a free day! You can do anything. Even leave the campus. Just be back before 10:00 and report to the office. Thank you and enjoy your free day."

"Yay. Yeehaw. Whoopee. Yeah." All the students rejoiced.

"So can we go to the Factory and see if X.A.N.A.'s active?"

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because the people I fought last night were supposedly dead. One for 30 years! I think that X.A.N.A. has something to do with this."

"Ok. See you there in about an hour then" Jeremy said.

"Ok, but I need to look into something first."

So the gang went different ways for now. Yumi and Ulrich spent the hour with themselves, Odd just chilled with some girls, Jeremy and Aelita were with each other, and Ark went out. He had been walking for about a mile away from the school, on an empty field, when he noticed a ditch.

"Hmmm. If feel a strong presence in the Force. And it seems to emanating from that crater there."

So Ark approached the crater with extreme caution. He looked ever so slightly over and saw a ship, in-fact a Class 132-Sith Cruiser. And upon further notice he say the Sith Lords quite awake and alert, just not paying attention.

"So, has X.A.N.A. given us a time to attack yet?" Dooku asked.

"Not yet." Sidous said.

"I want to attack soon. So he better not keep us waiting. I desire to see the flesh peeled of the corpse of our enemies! Hahahaha!" Darth Mephistopheles said.

"Oh hell no." Ark said to himself.

Ark then ran off, but the Sith noticed him.

"Someone get him!" Sidous yelled.

"I'll do it!" Darth Mephistopheles said.

And with that Darth Mepho... leapt out of the crater and took to flight after Ark.

"Hahahaha! You will see what happens when you play with fire!" Darth Mepho... said.

"You cannot stop me!"

And thus the battle began. Darth Mepho... started out with an insane twirl and kick attack sending Ark flying backwards, slamming hard into a tree. With that Ark got up, and drew forth his lightsaber and ignited it with the familiar snap-hiss sound resounding forth. Mepho...'s was already out. Ark then began his attack. Three stabs in, all blocked by Mepho... then slash after slash at Mepho. He was barely holding on. Mepho jumped backward 20 feet and let out a strong barge of Force Lightning attacks, Ark blocking all with his lightsaber.

"You are very good Jedi!" Mepho shouted.

"You raid will end now!"

"You can try Jedi!" Mepho shouted again.

The two fighters made their way to about 20 feet of the school.

"This ends now!"

And with that last shout, Ark sent his lightsaber flying at Mepho, and Mepho sent his flying at Ark. Ark's lightsaber struck home, and hit Mepho right in the head, severing it from his body. Mepho had slightly worse aim, and his lightsaber grazed Ark's leg, causing a severe cut, but he managed to keep his leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ark collapsed on the ground.

"Damn it! Someone! Help! Help! Anyone! Help! Help!"

After about ten minutes of his continuous screaming, someone finally heard him, Yumi and Ulrich. They came rushing towards the call.

"Ohh God! My leg! Damn it!"

"Ark! What happened?" Yumi asked.

"Ahhh. I got a serious leg wound in that last battle."

"What battle?" Ulrich asked.

"The one that severed that guy's head over there. Ahhhh"

"Oh. What can we do?" Ulrich asked.

"Take me to my room. And hurry! And pick up the lightsabers, the metal rods."

"Ok, ok calm down." Yumi said.

"Yumi you get the lightsabers while I take Ark to his room." Ulrich said.

"Ok." Yumi responded.

Ulrich brought Ark to his room, and Ark went through the usual security deal, while Yumi got both Darth Mepho and Ark's lightsaber, and brought them to Ark's room.

"Ok, see that cubard there?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said.

"Ok, open it and take out the large red vial."

"Ok. This one?" Ulrich asked holding up a vial marked 'BACTA'

"Yeah. That one. Don't drop it!"

"Ok." Ulrich said.

"Give it to me."

"Ok here you go." Ulrich said as he gave Ark the vial.

"Thank you."

"Sure. What's in there?" Ulrich responded.

"A type of medicine that heals wounds quickly."

"Ok." Ulrich said.

Ark then uncapped the vial and proceeded to pour it on his leg wound, about 3/4 of the way down his leg.

"Ahhh. Ohhh. Uhhhh"

"You all right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, just stings a bit."

"Ok." Ulrich said.

Just then... "KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

"Ulrich open the door."

"Ok." Ulrich said.

"Hi guys. Here are the lightsabers Ark." Yumi said.

"Thanks."

"You gonna be all right?" Yumi asked.

"Yep, I'm gonna be fine."

"Ok." Yumi said.

"Could one of you call Jeremy and tell him there is no need to go to the factory to see if X.A.N.A. is back."

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Because I found out he is. I heard it from the thing that nearly killed me."

"Oh, crap" Ulrich said.

"That means he's back with a vengeance." Yumi said.

"Yeah. That'll explain a lot."

"Ok. I texted him." Yumi said.

"Great. Ok I ready to beat the hell out of X.A.N.A. now."

End Chapter. As you know, X.A.N.A. was the mastermind. How will he be stopped? Will he be stopped? Keep reading to find out.

Chapter 25-Aboard the _Freedom Fighter_

"Hmmm. This section is quiet... too quiet." Williams thought to himself.

"Sir!" A subordinate called.

"Wha..."

"A vessel baring pirate markings has just arrived. What should we do?" The subordinate continued

"Are you positive it's a pirate?" Williams asked

"Yes sir." The underling continued

"Well... Weapons prepare to fire at the incomming vessel!" Williams ordered

"Bringing forward batteries online" the weapons officer replied.

"Wait... wait... wait... wait... FIRE!" was the command

The vessel was destroyed instantly.

"Good timing sir," the underling replied.

"What system was it's origin?" Williams asked

"Uhhh. Mustafar." A second underling said.

"Engines! Set cooridinates for Mustafar!" Williams ordered

"Yes sir, but I thought our orders where to wait for the General's call for retreval. What if we're needed on Earth?" the Engine room replied.

"General Arkerson can handle himself. Besides he'll be far from ready for us by the time we're finished on Mustafar." Williams said.

"Yes sir!" The engines room replied

And then the familiar lurch and entreance for the jump to lightspeed.

---------------------------AUDIO RECORD OF SITH INTERCEPTOR 3---------

------------------------------------RECORDING 4 JUST BEFORE END--------------

"What's this? Damn it! A New Republic Cruiser. Why is it here it shouldn't be!... ----------------ENGINES OFFLINE--------------...What why! Ahhh! ...------------------FLIGHT INSTRUMENTS OFFLINE--------------...Damn I'm a sitting duck! Damn it!...----------------COMMS Fail--------------------..."

That's it come-back Chapter. This was in fact Xia-Chang Lia Sky en-route to Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 26-Reinforcements

"Excellent…Mwuahahahahaha!" X.A.N.A. said.

Just then….

"We have arrived in the earth system." The Navigator said.

"Excellent. Initiate the blockade!" the Neomodian Technician said.

"Roger. Roger!" A battle droid said.

"Now, Launch the invasion forces!" the Neomodian Technician said.

"Roger. Roger!" A battle droid said.

At that instant 30 Lander's were launched from the Trade Federation Battleships, each with about 100 troops or 50 heavy weapons.

-----------------------On Earth-------------------------------------

"Ark!" the transmission began.

"Yes, Master Luke?"

"The _Jade Saber_ is arriving in Earth's atmosphere. Oh hell!" Luke said.

"What?"

"You've got a big problem." Luke said.

"Can you get by them?"

"Yeah. We're clear of it now." Luke said.

"Good."

"We're landing now." Luke said.

"Great. I'll be out to meet you."

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPOOOOOOOOH

The _Jade Saber_'s ramp opened up.

"It's good to see you Ark" Luke said.

"Thank you Master Skywalker."

"I got your transmission and it disturbed me. Is what you told me true?" Luke said.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well you best lead us too the area." Luke said.

"Follow me."

Ark took Master Luke and his Jedi with him to the Sith's hideout.

"Well how should we do this?"

"Well we should probably go right in and face them." Master Skywalker said.

"Very well"

Chapter 27-X.A.N.A.'s Back

"EEK-127!" The Neomodian Tech shouted

"Roger!" the droid replied.

"Unleash the Troops!" The Tech continued.

"Roger. Roger!" the droid finished.

Then simultaneously all 30 Lander's unloaded their garrison. They troops then headed toward Kadic Academy.

-----------------------------Back at Kadic-------------------------------

"Where did Ark go?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied.

"He was acting kind of funnily this morning." Aelita added.

Ulrich and Odd rushed in to the Cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"X.A.N.A.'s back!" Ulrich shouted.

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, I thought that 3000 robots approaching the school means a X.A.N.A. attack." Ulrich said.

"Yeah sounds like a X.A.N.A. move. We need to get to the factory at once!" Jeremy said.

-------------------------------------------Back at the Pit--------------------------------

"On three we charge!" Luke said.

"Ok" Everyone agreed.

"One, two, three!" Luke shouted.

BVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW

10 lightsabers clicked on at the same time.

"CHARGE!"

And the 10 Jedi charged down the hill killing General Grevious instantly because of the element of surprise. Then the remaining three Sith Lords rose up and began to attack.

"What's this?" Palpitine asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" one of the Jedi said.

"Another one down." Maul said.

"COME ON!" another Jedi said, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Surely you jest?" Dooku asked.

The battle rages on for several more minutes. Only five of the Jedi remain, Luke, Ark, Coran Horn, Jacen Que'll Kora, and Kyp Duron. All of the Sith remain.

"Coran! You take Dooku!" Luke yelled.

"Yes sir!" Coran replied.

"Kyp! Jacen! You take Maul!"

"Yes sir" they both replied.

"GO!"

Kyp and Jacen were sending furious attack at Maul who was blocking every last one. But, Maul was tiring out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Luke screamed in pain as the Emperor used his force lightning power.

Kyp and Jacen Instantly left the fight with Maul to help Luke. Ark had managed to block the Emperor's attacks and had delivered a blow to him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Palpitine called out as he breathed his last breath.

"UHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHH!" Dooku cried as Coran delivered the blow through the chest.

"Where did Maul go?" Luke asked.

"Damn it! He escaped again."

"We should get back to our ship." Kyp said.

As the Jedi returned to Kadic they saw it.

"Oh shit! We need to thin them!"

"CHARGE!" Master Luke said.

The Jedi began engaging the army of battle droids. The Jedi knew what was going to happen. A complete massacre.

Chapter 27-X.A.N.A.'s Back

"EEK-127!" The Neomodian Tech shouted

"Roger!" the droid replied.

"Unleash the Troops!" The Tech continued.

"Roger. Roger!" the droid finished.

Then simultaneously all 30 Lander's unloaded their garrison. They troops then headed toward Kadic Academy.

-----------------------------Back at Kadic-------------------------------

"Where did Ark go?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied.

"He was acting kind of funnily this morning." Aelita added.

Ulrich and Odd rushed in to the Cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"X.A.N.A.'s back!" Ulrich shouted.

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, I thought that 3000 robots approaching the school means a X.A.N.A. attack." Ulrich said.

"Yeah sounds like a X.A.N.A. move. We need to get to the factory at once!" Jeremy said.

-------------------------------------------Back at the Pit--------------------------------

"On three we charge!" Luke said.

"Ok" Everyone agreed.

"One, two, three!" Luke shouted.

BVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW

10 lightsabers clicked on at the same time.

"CHARGE!"

And the 10 Jedi charged down the hill killing General Grevious instantly because of the element of surprise. Then the remaining three Sith Lords rose up and began to attack.

"What's this?" Palpitine asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" one of the Jedi said.

"Another one down." Maul said.

"COME ON!" another Jedi said, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Surely you jest?" Dooku asked.

The battle rages on for several more minutes. Only five of the Jedi remain, Luke, Ark, Coran Horn, Jacen Que'll Kora, and Kyp Duron. All of the Sith remain.

"Coran! You take Dooku!" Luke yelled.

"Yes sir!" Coran replied.

"Kyp! Jacen! You take Maul!"

"Yes sir" they both replied.

"GO!"

Kyp and Jacen were sending furious attack at Maul who was blocking every last one. But, Maul was tiring out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Luke screamed in pain as the Emperor used his force lightning power.

Kyp and Jacen Instantly left the fight with Maul to help Luke. Ark had managed to block the Emperor's attacks and had delivered a blow to him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Palpitine called out as he breathed his last breath.

"UHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHH!" Dooku cried as Coran delivered the blow through the chest.

"Where did Maul go?" Luke asked.

"Damn it! He escaped again."

"We should get back to our ship." Kyp said.

As the Jedi returned to Kadic they saw it.

"Oh shit! We need to thin them!"

"CHARGE!" Master Luke said.

The Jedi began engaging the army of battle droids. The Jedi knew what was going to happen. A complete massacre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 28-Rush to the Towers

"Damn." Jeremy said.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"X.A.N.A. activated four towers one in each sector." Jeremy said.

"How far is the one in this sector?" Yumi asked.

"Actually it's straight ahead." Jeremy answered.

The Lyoko Gang reached the tower with no incedent. And Aelita deactivated the tower.

"Hmmm. This is too easy." Ulrich said.

"I agree." Yumi said.

The Lyoko Gang then reached the Desert Region.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jeremy said.

"LOOK!" Odd shouted.

Three Megatanks and five crabs just appeared.

"LASER ARROW!" Odd shouted as he took down the deploying Megatank.

Yumi then destroyed two of the crabs with her fans.

"IMPACT!" Ulrich said as he was taking down the second Megatanks.

Odd then took care of the last Megatank. All three of them each destroyed one of the last crabs. In the process Odd lost 40 lifepoints. Aelita made it to the second tower and deactivated. The gang then went to the Mountain Region for the third tower.

"This is too easy" Odd remarked.

"OH NO!" Jeremy shouted

"What?" Aelita asked.

"X.A.N.A. made the scanners one way now!" Jeremy said.

"We got company!" Ulrich said.

Then five hornets appeared.

"Something's up here. Only five hornets? Be careful guys!" Jeremy said.

"Ahh!" Odd said as he lost 20 more life points.

"Careful!" Jeremy said.

Yumi was able to destroy the first two hornets easily. Odd took down the third and fourth. And in a fantastic jump move Ulrich took down the last one. In the entire thing Ulrich lost 20 life points and Yumi lost 30. Aelita was once again able to deactivated the tower. The gang went to the final location, the Glacier Region.

"Something's up guys this is far too easy." Aelita said.

Everyone agreed……………………………………………………………

Finale-Part One

"Ark! We need you here now!" Jeremy shouted into the phone.

"I'm coming, but things at school are very bad! We are surrounded by Battle Droids!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeremy shouted back.

"WHAT!"

"X.A.N.A.'s made the scanners work one way only!" Jeremy shouted.

"Damn it! _Freedom Fighter_! Where the hell are you!"

"We're coming our e.t.a. is one earth hour!" Williams replied.

"DAMN IT!"

"Ark the gang is in very deep we need your help!" Jeremy continued shouting

"This is General Ark Arkerson, New Republic Military! We need aid on Planet Earth! REPEAT EARTH NEEDS AID!"

"Unaka boon totha poodun grand. C'est beno _Ylesian Dreams_ pour Nal Hutta! Graft ta pole beno, gasta ban poodu. Graten bon grand!" (Huttese----translation----We hear you, we are sending the _Ylesian Dreams_ out of Nal Hutta with an army. We shall arrive with in the hour.) Bonda the Hutt.

"The New Republic appreciates the aid."

"ARK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Jeremy shouted!

"I'm coming! AHHH! Damn It! Battle Droids are everywhere!"

"Ark! Go to your friends we'll hold them off here." Master Skywalker said.

"Can you wait here for the reinforcements? I think I can manage to get to the Factory."

"Alright! But Hurry!" Master Skywalker said.

General Arkerson rushed toward the Factory

"Oh shit."

An army of 250 Battle Droids stood between Ark and the Factory.

-------------------Meanwhile back on Lyoko--------------------

"Come on guys only one more tower to deactivate!" Odd said.

Just then three Megatanks and 5 Tarantulas arrived.

"Damn it guys! Be careful X.A.N.A. has made the scanners one way!" Jeremy called out to the gang.

"RUN!" Yumi shouted.

The Megatanks were starting to deploy, when the Tarantulas opened fire, hitting Odd and Yumi.

"Only 20 life points left Odd! Find Cover! Yumi you still at 60 life points, but be careful!" Jeremy shouted

Ulrich leaped up and came down and destroyed the first Tarantula.

"DON'T FIGHT THEM JUST RUN!" Jeremy shouted.

-------------------Back on Earth----------------------------

"Jesus Christ how in the hell am I going to reach the factory now?"

"Kill the Jedi!" Darth Maul said.

"Rodger! Rodger!" a battle droid said.

"Shit."

"Initiating Battle Sequence!" ZK7-T said

"Damn it, this won't be good."

………………………………………………………………………...


	10. Chapter 10

Finale-Part Two

……………………………………………………………………………...

"Here goes nothing, really, nothing…"

BBBBVVVVEWWWW…..HMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ark snapped his lightsaber on.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ark charged forward at full speed.

"May the Force be with me."

Ark leapt up into the air and with a howl came down rending a droid into multiple pieces. He deflected three shots in a row sending them back at the droids, destroying them instantly. He spun his lightsaber around his head slashing the heads of five droids. He then used force push throwing five more droids back. He then leapt into the air and came down ten feet forward of his previous stance slashing three more droids. He then began blocking shoots left and right and left and right and left and right…

-------------------------Back on Lyoko--------------------------

"HURRY UP ODD!" Ulrich was shouting.

"I can't move!" Odd replied

"IMPACT!" Ulrich shouted, just as a Hornet exploded.

"We can't keep this up forever Jeremy!" Yumi shouted.

"Ark's almost here, but for some reason, he stopped outside of the factory."

"I have a bad feeling about this" The entire gang said.

----------------------------Back on Earth------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blaster bolt hit Ark in the shoulder.

"DAMN IT!"

WHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR

"What in the hell?"

An Imperial Lander just fired up it's repulsor lifts and had just landed 30 feet from the battle.

"Crap! Goddamn it. This is it. Shit I can't contend with both armies."

"Come on you sloth's! Bring those AT-AT's out!" Captain Pealleon said.

"Shit!"

Just then…………..HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SHHHHHHHHHPAHHHH

"Well that could help"

The _Millennium Falcon_ just set down.

"Need some help General?" Han asked.

"Yeah! I'm surrounded!"

"Lando, Chewie! We got some aid to deliver!" Han said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrowrrrrrr!" Chewie responded.

"Elite Guard AT-AT unit reporting in!" A pilot said.

"You may fire when ready!" Captain Pealleon responded.

"Crap!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Han remarked

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lando echoed Han.

"Rrrrrroaaaaaaaorrrrrrrrrr!" Chewie added.

--------------------------Back in Lyoko------------------------

"Where is he?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know!" Jeremy responded.

"We can't hold out forever!" Ulrich shouted.

"I know! How far from the tower are you?" Jeremy responded.

"We can see it, but it's too well guarded!" Yumi said.

"LASER ARROW!" Odd shouted kill a crab.

"WHERE IS HE!" Ulrich shouted.

------------------------------Back on Earth---------------------------

"Open Fire!" an AT-AT pilot said.

The AT-AT fired and killed 6 droids. The other two also fired killing a grand total of 17.

"Troopers! Get out here on the Double!" Captain Pealleon said.

"Yes sir!" A trooper said.

"Destroy those droid scum!" Captain Pealleon ordered.

"Yes sir!" The stormtrooper lieutenant replied.

"We have you covered General Arkerson. We also have the Trade Federation battle ships tied up in space." Captain Pealleon replied

"Thank you!"

As the battle progressed the Stormtroopers and AT-AT's cleared out an area in the middle of the field. Darth Maul entered the 'arena' and so did General Arkerson.

"You have killed my master, Jedi scum!" Maul said.

"I was too lenient with you before Maul. I will finish you off here and now!"

-----------------------------Back on Lyoko------------------------------

"Damn it! Where the hell is he!" Ulrich was shouting as he was blocking lasers.

"I don't know! Ulrich only 40 lifepoints left!" Jeremy replied.

"Damn it!" Ulrich said.

Ulrich ducked behind the same rock Aelita created to protect the rest of the gang.

"Ark where the hell are you?" Jeremy asked in vain to himself.

---------------------Back on Earth-----------------

The _Ylesian Dreams_ was unable to run the Trade Federation's blockade around earth and was destroyed. But when all hope was about to be lost the _Freedom Fighter_ arrived out of lightspeed.

"_Freedom Fighter!_ You need to take out those Federation battleships! So that you can send reinforcements! We can't hold out much longer!" Master Skywalker said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maul said, "You are finished Jedi!"

"That's what you think!"

"Muhahahahahaha!" Maul laughed.

"HAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAH!"

Ark went charging head on towards Maul.

BVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Maul clicked on his doublesaber.

Ark first slashed down toward the right, Maul blocked and then cut the left side of his doublesaber towards Ark. Ark blocked the attack and cut diagonally towards Maul, who blocked it yet again. Ark then leapt backward barely dodging an attack by Maul. Maul ran forward at Ark. Ark parried the attack and then struck left, right then leapt behind Maul in an attempt to slash him in half. Maul was able to easily parry all three attacks.

"Muhahahhahahaha!" Maul laughed again.

"This party's over!"

"That's what you think Jedi scum!" Maul shouted back.

--------------------------------Back on Lyoko----------------------------------------

"What do we do?" Aelita asked, for her rock wall had just been shattered.

"Guys! There is cave just ahead of you! Seek cover there!" Jeremy said.

"Ok Jeremy, but we can't last much longer!" Yumi said.

"Ark? Where are you?" Jeremy asked himself.

-------------------------------------Back on Earth--------------------------------------

The battle between Ark and Maul had been ragging on for about two hours.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Maul blocks another attack of Ark's counters, blocked, fends off another attack from Ark, and counters again.

"We need to change the course of this battle guys if Ark's going to win." Han said.

"I agree!" Lando said.

"Grrowwwwwwwrr!" Chewie responded.

"Hey you piece of shit devil thing block this!" Han shouted, shooting his DL-20 blaster at Maul aiming right for his head.

"What?" Maul said turning his back on Ark.

Maul blocked Han's shot but had turned his back toward Ark.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ark lunged at full speed with the Force speeding him up for Maul. Maul tried to block Ark but…….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maul shouted in vain for he was too slow to stop Ark's attack and had his head severed.

"Thanks Han!"

Ark ran full speed toward the Factory killing a handful of remaining battle droids along the way.

Finale-Part Three

"Jeremy!"

"Ark? 'Bout time you got here. What was going on?" Jeremy said.

"I'll tell you about it later. Are the scanners fixed yet?"

"No. But I'm working on it." Jeremy said.

"Good prepare to send me."

"What? You're walking into a death trap!" Jeremy said.

"I have every confidence you'll fix it in time. Now prepare to send me!"

"Ok. May God be with you." Jeremy said.

Ark went down into the scanner room.

"Scanner, Ark! Transfer, Ark! Virtualization!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! Ummphh!"

Ark landed with a thud.

"Could you have put me any higher?"

"Actually yes." Jeremy said.

"Don't be a wise guy."

"It's what I do." Jeremy said.

"Where are they?"

"Straight ahead in the cave!" Jeremy said.

"I'm coming guys!"

"About time he got here." Ulrich said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ark leapt into the air and destroyed the remaining two tarantulas. He jumped up and slashed two of the remaining five hornets. And on the return to the ground killed the remaining Megatank. He dodged a shot from a crab, then dove toward one of the remaining three crabs. He blocked a shot from another crab deflecting it to one of the hornets. A crab sneaked behind him and shot, Ark jumped out of the way and it hit the other remaining Crab. He then leapt backward at the remaining Crab and threw his lightsaber at it destroying it. One of the two hornets dove for Ark but he threw his lightsaber killing it and dodged to the left on a roll narrowly avoiding a blast from the last hornet. The final hornet fired at Ark and he deflected the blast back killing it.

"Guys! It's clear!"

"Good job Ark." Yumi said.

"Yeah way to redeem yourself" Ulrich said.

"Let's just go to the tower." Aelita said.

"Okay" Odd agreed.

As they were on their way, this black fog rose from the very core of Lyoko. X.A.N.A. had come in full person to prevent the team from making it too the last tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End?

"Mwuahahhahahhahah!" X.A.N.A. laughed.

"RUN GUYS! TO THE TOWER! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"

"Ok! RUN!" Yumi said.

X.A.N.A.'s form became a knight likeness. It sprouted a shield and sword. Ark readied his lightsaber.

"X.A.N.A. your terror ends today!"

"Mwuahahahahaha! You wish puny human." X.A.N.A. said.

"I will defeat you X.A.N.A.!"

Ark charged full speed at X.A.N.A., but when he reached him with his attack he was sent back 10 feet. X.A.N.A. then begins to charge toward the Lyoko Gang.

"NO YOU SON OF A BITCH! STAY AND FIGHT ME YOU WORTHLESS COMUPTER PIECE OF SHIT!"

"What did you call me insolent human!" X.A.N.A. said.

"You heard me you virus that Norton could stop!"

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" X.A.N.A. said charging towards Ark.

"Shit. Bring you pathetic……………AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ark was sent back 20 feet.

"Lucky shot!"

Ark charged full force toward X.A.N.A.. Ark hit X.A.N.A. with a force push breaking his shield momentarily and then struck home with a stab. X.A.N.A. backed up, but then began to strike at Ark, but he was blocked at every turn. Ark then began to strike at X.A.N.A. scoring a handful of hits.

"Mwuahahahahaha! You can't beat me puny human!' X.A.N.A. said.

"Who said anything about beating you? Look!"

The Lyoko Gang had reached the tower and Aelita was entering it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" X.A.N.A. cried out.

"Now who's laughing X.A.N.A.?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" X.A.N.A. cried in anger.

"Ark! The Scanners should be working now!" Jeremy said.

X.A.N.A. began to charge towards the tower hoping that if he destroyed it he would kill Aelita and thence wining his war. But Ark had a different idea.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ark leapt up and thrust his lightsaber full force into X.A.N.A.'s back. Somehow Ark destroyed X.A.N.A.'s mainframe. X.A.N.A. new he was finished for good.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM NOT FINISHED HUMAN!" X.A.N.A. said.

X.A.N.A. then with all his might thrust his sword deep into Ark's stance…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

X.A.N.A. had broken Ark's defense.

"Good shot X.A.N.A.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" X.A.N.A. said.

And thus was the end of X.A.N.A.

"Ahhhh. Jeremy!"

"What Ark?" Jeremy asked.

"Tell….my men….to follow….procedure…..I'm now finished….I can't last much longer…..and tell Yumi that I…that I….that I…..love…….her………I am becoming one with the Force…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

And Ark disappeared from Lyoko.


End file.
